HOV Lane
|writer = |producer = }} "HOV Lane" is a song by Nicki Minaj from her sophomore album Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded, which was originally released on April 2, 2012, but was leaked along with the rest of the album in late March. The song was produced by Ryan & Smitty. A HOV lane is a high-occupancy vehicle lane, which is to say the Minaj is saying that her ride is better and more important than all the other haters. HOV is also a nickname of Jay-Z, one of the most successful rappers of all time. By saying she's in the HOV lane, Minaj saying both that she's in the fast lane and that she's following in the footsteps of Jay-Z. This song was generalized as a more intense, "I'm the Best" from Pink Friday. Some also called it a mid-way point between pop Nicki (tracks like "Starships") and Roman (tracks like "Stupid Hoe"). Some say that she is throwing shots at Jay-Z because he calls himself HOV. Previously before the album's release, Nicki said in a interview that wishes to take Jay-Z's spot one day in the music industry. PopDust.com did a review of the album, and they gave each song a "Roman Rating". "HOV Lane" recieved a rating of 6/10. They called it a nice mid-way point, but it's just the spirit of Roman, and the execution is wrong. Cross references * The Super Bowl is also referenced in "Stupid Hoe". * "When I Re-Up on Reloaded I'mma hurt them bad" rerferences both Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded and ''The Re-Up''. Lyrics Explicit version Zippin', I'm zippin', I'm zippin' Soon as they come out I'm flippin' Big ass closet I'm strippin' Big booty strippers I'm tippin' Big ass chain is heavy And it ain't cost me a penny, They pay me to rock it Damn I got niggas in pocket! Super Bowl, Grammys With the hell of a jammys All these bitches my sons I'mma get 'em a nanny Argentina for Pepsi Orlando All-Star Fuck you said bitch? Fuck you pornstar! I don't do shotgun I be driving my own car I don't do shots either Or I'm buying the whole bar Holy-moly, G copped me a rolley I ain't catchin' a puck But iced out like a goalie nigga! I'm in the HOV lane I'm in the HOV lane And you y-y-you, y-y-you? Soul Train! I travel more than you walking with a basketball I'm out in Spain running game to the matador I'm in my own lane You ain't in my categor You like a RAV4 I'm like the aventador Birkin Bags Man I murk them adds When I Re-Up on Reloaded I'mma hurt them bad Evey shoot is hot When I'm out I'm spotted They gon frame the receipt if I sign the dotted Niggas on banshees is speedin' Dirt bikes is out for the season Back break, wheeling and leaning Damn a bitch late for a meeting NYPD coming Belt Parkway we guninng Double R engine humming Actin' the fool we dumbin' I'm in the HOV lane I'm in the HOV lane And you y-y-you, y-y-you? Soul Train! Nintendo And we in the endzone I don't give a fuck hoe Like we in the friendzone What the fuck it look like What the fuck is hittin' for Tell 'em bitches Y-y-y-y-you you aint about that life! I'm in the HOV lane I'm in the HOV lane And you y-y-you, y-y-you? Soul Train! }} Category:Songs Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Category:2012